A HVAC system can include a compressor or pump, one or more heat exchangers, and one or more fans to allow for return and supply air to appropriately move through the system. The heat exchanger(s) are configured to help establish a heat exchange relationship between a first fluid and a second fluid. For example, a heat exchanger designed as an arrangement of tubes can carry or otherwise circulate the first fluid, which can exchange heat with the second fluid that passes through the arrangement of tubes on the outside of the tubes. As one example, the first fluid can be a heated gas that is carried through the tubes and the second fluid can be air that flows or passes over the outside of the tubes, which is then heated through the heat exchange with the heated gas.